The Werewolf Journals -Auslly-
by InkHandzzz
Summary: What happens when Ally gets so addicted to a TV show she forgets about her friends? xD weird I know
1. Intro!

You know that feeling that you get when you just can't take it anymore? Like you want to explode and let everything go?  
Well let's just say that's how I've been feeling for a few days. It's all because of...

That stupid TV show.

Let's just say that I was reading an ordinary book when all of a sudden Austin came in and sat down next to me.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked. He had a tablet in his hands and was watching something.

"It's called The Werewolf Journals." He told me.

"The Werewolf Journals? Seriously? That's what you watch?" I asked. He gave me a look.

"Yes, Ally." He said. I held my hands up in defense.

"It's not my fault you like some sort of girly TV show." I said. Austin gave me another look.

"Watch it yourself." He said. He handed me the tablet and I watched it.

"Seems boring." I said. Austin smirked.

"Just you wait."

Well he was right. It wasn't boring at all. I was so hooked on it I watched it until the battery died.


	2. Hooked

"Come on Ally!" Austin shouted.

"Just a second Austin! I have to find out what happens to Ian and Sophie!" I shouted back. I heard Austin groan.

"It's not team Ian it's team Kurt!" He said.

"No way! Kurt's not good enough for her!" I said. I stopped and set the tablet on the piano. Austin came over to me.

"True, he may not be her dream guy, but he's been with her since a long time. He's there for her whenever she needs help." Austin said. I looked up from the tablet and at Austin.

"But, what about Katie? He can't just leave her." I said.

"He doesn't love her as much as he loves Sophie." Austin said. **(1)**

"But he broke her heart Austin, he's a jerk." I said. He shook his head.

"Ian seems like the real jerk to me." He said, holding out his hand. I rolled my eyes as I placed the tablet into his hands. "So, can we get started on that new song?" Austin asked.

"Sure, why not?" I replied.

We headed into the music room and I sat down on the piano.

"How about this time we go a little more deep?" I suggested.

"Okay, cool." Austin said. I smiled. "How about this for the chords?" I asked, playing a bunch of keys.

"I like it." Austin said. I nodded.

"Me too." We started writing lyrics and once in a while I got distracted by my thoughts. I couldn't stop thinking about The Werewolf Journals. **(2) **At the end of the day, we had came up with the whole song.

"Easy come, easy go  
That's just how you live, oh  
Take, take, take it all  
But you never give  
Should've known you was trouble  
From the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open  
Why were they open?

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on a blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue  
Beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said "Hey" when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman  
That's just what you are  
Yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

Gave you all I had  
And you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is...

I'd catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

If my body was on fire  
Oh, you watch me burn down in flames  
You said you loved me, you're a liar  
'Cause you never ever ever did, baby

But, darling, I'd still catch a grenade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Throw my hand on the blade for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I'd jump in front of a train for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
You know I'd do anything for you (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Oh, I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same

No, you won't do the same  
You wouldn't do the same  
Oh, you'd never do the same  
Oh, no no no." **(3)**

Austin nodded. "I think we did a good job today Ally." he said.

"I think so too." I said.

"I really like the chorus though." Austin said.

"I liked that part too." I said, imitating my Dora accent. Austin laughed.

"Don't go Dora on me Ally." He said, still trying to control his laughter. I started laughing too. We were laughing for a while until Austin's phone buzzed.

"Oh, it's a text from Kira!" Austin said. **(4)** My smile turned into a frown. Ever since Kira and Austin started dating, she's been butting into everything we do. Seriously, we can't even talk to each other for like a minute!

"Hey Ally, you okay?" Austin asked, noticing my frown. I blushed lightly and shook my head.

"No, I just can't understand why Kurt won't break up with Katie if he loves Sophie." I said.

"Maybe because he's afraid that Sophie won't feel the same way." Austin said, shrugging his shoulders. I nodded.

"I guess so. I gotta go Austin, talk to you tomorrow." I said. I got up from the seat and I opened the door and left the music room. I gave Austin a spare in case he ever needed to come in.

"Lock up for me, will you?" I asked.

"Sure!" I heard Austin's voice call from the room. I opened the door and I headed outside.

* * *

**(1) remind you of someone?**

**(2) I'm pretty sure this isn't a real show, if it was, then I do not own it. **

**(3) Grenade by Bruno Mars. **

**(4) They'll be dating for a while in this story, but they will break up.**


	3. Inspirational Television

**Sorry for the wait guys. I'm really slow right now because I lost my flash drive so I had to start over. I'm trying to update as soon as I can with each story... but it may take a while so please don't get mad.**

* * *

Call it an addiction, or just call it being a devoted fan-girl, but I just couldn't forget about The Werewolf Journals or what Austin said. How come I felt like what he said was too familiar?

I walked into my bedroom, throwing my bag onto my bed. I sat at my computer chair and did my homework. Advanced calculus? Fun.

After a while I started to get bored from all of my English homework - I'm pretty sure I'll be able to finish To Kill A Mockingbird by tomorrow - I turned on the TV and then flipped through the channel guide. I finally found what I was looking for.

"Sophie, Ian's not the one for you." Kurt's deep voice says. I can't help myself as I squeal at him shirtless. I may have a crush on Kurt...

"What makes you think you are?" Sophie says. Kurt steps closer to her, and then leans down. They're about to kiss while I'm screaming for them not to. No matter how cute Kurt is or what Austin says I'm still strongly team Ian. It's as if they hear me, because Sophie stops herself and runs away from Kurt.

"YES!" I shout. My dad knocks on the door. I quickly flip to a different channel before I let him come in.

"Hey princess. What's with all the shouting?" he asks.

I clear my throat. "I'm just excited... That-" I glance over at the TV. "That they're having a national bingo tournament."

My dad looks at me with concern. "You really need to have some fun." he says.

Oh he has no idea.

After he left the room I flipped back to the channel, and then I saw Ian talking to Kurt.

"Ooh. This is gonna be good!" I say. But before I can watch, my phone rings. I pick it up and answer it.

"What?!" I snap.

"Oh sorry. Didn't know you were busy." Austin's voice says from the phone.

"I kinda am. Is it important?" I ask, staring at the TV and straining to hear what they're saying.

"Not really I guess. Just the fact that Jimmy needs a new song by tomorrow and we haven't even started it yet." Austin says.

I mentally slap myself. I totally forgot! I start breathing heavily, like I always do when I'm nervous.

"You forgot didn't you?" Austin asks.

"Whaaaaat? Noooo! Why would I forget about something as important as - oh sorry I gotta go." I say into the phone. I shut it off quickly before Austin has a chance to reply and I turn off the TV after a long time of staring at it.

"What am I going to do?" I ask myself. It's too late for both of us to come over and work on it, unless we pull an all-nighter like we did before. I decide that I should just write the song myself, but that seems like a terrible idea, because last time that happened it didn't work out so well. Oh well, I haven't got another choice.

I sit on my bed and I begin to think of ideas to write a song about, but all I can seem to think of is The Werewolf Journals, and I'm pretty sure that I can't write a hit song about that... Can I?

Suddenly, I jump up because I get an amazing idea... Er, well amazing enough. I grab my pencil and I start writing down the lyrics.

* * *

**Sorry this one's kind of short. Okay, very short, but blame my flash drive for just deciding to disappear. **


	4. One Way or Another

I ran through the doors of Sonic Boom, knocking over a bunch of instruments and shouting apologies to the customers I had bumped into. I would've probably been considered a robber or something, but my dad was able to recognize me before he beat me to death with a violin bow.

"Ally. What happened?" Dad asked, clearly confused and scared.

"I did it! I wrote the song!" I screeched. I sounded like a crazy mad girl, and the remaining customers left, shielding their children's eyes.

"You could scare people faster than scarecrows." Dad muttered. I didn't really think it made sense though, did it? I don't know! My brain felt like I dropped it into a stove. I started to get a massive headache.

"I promised I'd help Austin write a song, but... I got hooked on... something." I say, guilt all over my voice. My father rubbed his chin thoughtfully, then sighed.

"Ally, you know better than to not break a promise. Once you make it, you keep it." Dad said.

"I'm definitely going to ruin his career." I said glumly. I hit my head on the counter repeatedly.

"Quit killing your brain cells." Trish said as she walked leisurely into the room.

I stopped, and then looked a Trish, my forehead red. "I got so hooked on that show I forgot to write Austin an awesome song Trish. Jimmy'll be disappointed in him." I explained. Trish's eyes lit up in a crazy way to signal she had an idea.

"What if we got him more time?" Trish wondered aloud.

"How?" I asked eagerly.

"I don't reveal my secrets until afterwards." Trish said, and then ran out of the room with a mischievous look on her face. I was afraid something terrible was going to happen.

A few minutes later I heard screaming from one of the stores in the mall, and the owner chasing Trish, saying things like, "I'm gonna get you one way or another!"

I suddenly had another idea, but this one didn't result in lyrics so bad it could make your ears bleed. I took out a sharp pencil and began writing down the lyrics with a fast pace.

When Trish finally walked back into the room, she acted as if nothing had just happened and she may or may not have set a store in the mall on fire. She gave a thumbs up, and I held out the paper with the lyrics written on it. Trish grinned, and for once I wasn't regretting her ideas or ending up injured from them.

Almost immediately as Trish walked in, Dez ran in and screamed something, I guess a battle call or something, because he then ran upstairs and I heard something fall down and break into pieces. My dad shook his head disapprovingly. I guess Dez just has that effect on many, many, people.

Following Dez was Austin, holding a fake plastic sword in his hands and he was about to let out another battle cry when I covered his mouth with my hand.

"I've got an idea!" I exclaimed happily, and Austin's face lit up, and then he said something in that made-up language of theirs, and Dez came out of the room with his shoulders slumped. He looked pretty depressed to me, which was odd because Dez was never unhappy.

"What is it?" Austin asked, almost sounding like a kid during Christmas.

"A song?" I asked, my head still throbbing.

"I know that. What's the name?" he asked, looking at me like I was stupid or something.

"Oh." I said, looking quickly at some random lyrics to make up a title. "One Way or Another."

* * *

**Sorry guys, I wasn't really in the mood for finding lyrics... and so I apologize for that.**

**Sorry this chapter was really short, it was kind of rushed, but I tried putting in as much detail as I could.**


End file.
